1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tool technology and more particularly, to an auxiliary tool for use with a wrench to mount or dismount a timing gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,821 discloses a hand tool entitled “Movable jaw type holding device”, which includes a handle 11 having a fixed jaw member 12 holding a first rod member 121, a movable jaw member 20 pivoted to the handle 11 by a pivot and holding a second rod member 221 corresponding to the first rod member 121, a spring member 30 stopped between the handle 11 and the movable jaw member 20 to keep the movable jaw member 20 apart from the fixed jaw member 12. Thus, when operating the movable jaw type holding device to dismount a screw bolt from the wheel 40;50, the first and second rod members of the movable jaw type holding device stop the wheel from rotation with the screw bolt. Further, this design of movable jaw type holding device is suitable for applicable to different sizes of wheels 40;50.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 7 in the specification of the aforesaid prior art design, the fixed jaw member 12 and the movable jaw member 20 each also have a prod member 14;23 at the opposite side so that the movable jaw type holding device is operable in reversed directions.
However, when mounting the wheel 40;50, the movable jaw type holding device must be operated on the reversed side due to that the elastic member 30 keeps the movable jaw member 20 and the fixed jaw member 12 in an open condition during forward rotation of the wrench 42;52 to fasten tight the wheel bolt, and the second rod member 221 cannot be positively stopped against the wheel spokes 44. Thus, the user may need to reverse the movable jaw type holding device when performing a mounting or dismounting operation.
Further, a commercially available holding tool is known, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprising a tool body 1 defining a longitudinal sliding slot 3, a stop rod 2 transversely located at one end of the tool body 1, and a stop member 4 slidably mounted in the longitudinal sliding slot 3. The stop member 4 can be locked at any selected location within the longitudinal sliding slot 3 by a locknut thereof so that the stop rod 2 and the stop member 4 can be engaged into the peripheral notches 6 of the wheel 5 to prevent the wheel 5 from rotating when the user uses a wrench 7 to rotate the wheel bolt 8.
This commercial holding tool is operable in one single side to work with the wrench 7 in mounting or dismounting the wheel (timing gear) 5. However, when mounting or dismounting a different size of wheel (timing gear) 5, the user must loosen the locknut of the stop member 4 and then adjust the distance between the stop member 4 and the stop rod 2. After adjustment, the user must fasten tight the locknut of the stop member 4 to lock the stop member 4 in the adjusted position, bringing inconvenience.